jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1907 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 ---- - A-59= 1. Abbott, William James Lewis (1907) - The ossiferous fissures of the valley of the Shode, 101-118. in: F. J. Bennett (ed.), Ightham: the story of a Kentish village and its surroundings. London (The Homeland library), viii + 158 pp., 40 figs. ---- '2. (1907) - Bau und Lebensweise der Flugsaurier. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVII 253-254. ---- '3. (1907) - Der Anpassungstypus von Metriorhynchus. I: Die wichtigsten Anpassungstypen schwimmenden Wirbeltiere. II: Richtigstellung der Irrtümer in der Arthaberschen Rekonstruktion von Metriorhynchus jaekeli E. Schmidt. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1907 225-235, 2 text-figs. ---- '4. (1907) - Die Anfänge des Säugetierstammes. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVII 249-250. ---- '5. (1907) - Die Aufgaben und Ziele der Paläozoologie. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVII 67-78. ---- '6. (1907) - Die Lebensweise der altpalaeozoischen Fische. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVII 158, 168, 1 text-fig. ---- '7. (1907) - Die Stammesgeschichte der Meeressäugetiere. ''Meereskunde Jahrg., I 1-36, 27 figs. ---- '8. (1907) - Ein neuer Reptilientypus aus der Triasformation Ungarns. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Vienna, LVII 246-248. ---- '9. (1907) - Présentation, avec explications justificatives, d'une reconstruction de l'Eurhinodelphis, dauphin longirostre du Boldérien des environs d'Anvers. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb. XX 163-166 (1906). ---- '10. (1907) - Über die Bedeutung der neuen Fossilfunde im Alttertiär Ägyptens für die Geschichte der Säugetiere. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVII 78-82. ---- '11. Adloff, Paul (1907) - Zur Frage der Konkreszenztheorie. ''Jena. Zeitschr. Naturwiss., XLIII 530-536. ---- '12. Adloff, Paul (1907) - Die Zähne des Homo primigenius von Krapina und ihre Bedeutung für die systematische Stellung desselben. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., X 197-202. ---- '13. Adloff, Paul (1907) - Die Zähne des Homo primigenius von Krapina. ''Anat. Anz., XXXI 273-282. ---- '14. Adloff, Paul (1907) - Reste des diluvialen Menschen von Krapina. ''Schrift. phys.-ökonom. Ges. Königsberg, XLVII 324 (1906). ---- '15. Agar, W. E. (1907) - The development of the anterior mesoderm, and paired fins with their nerves, in Lepidosiren and Protopterus. ''Trans. Roy. Soc. Edinb., XLV 611-639, 1 pl., 7 text-figs. ---- '16. Allis, Edward Phelps (1907) - The cranial anatomy of the mailcheeked fishes. ''Anat. Anz., XXX 568-573. ---- '17. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1907) - Russkiia Therapsida i Cotylosauria.Russian. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XXXVIII Protokoly, 85-86. ---- '18. (1907) - El orígen del hombre. ''La Reforma., La Plata 1907 256-265. ---- '19. (1907) - Les toxodontes à cornes. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, IX (3) 49-92, 21 figs. ---- '20. (1907) - Notas preliminares sobre el Tetraprothomo argentinus un precursor del hombre del Mioceno superior de Monte Hermoso. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, IX (3) 105-242. ---- '21. (1907) - Notas sobre una pequeña colección de huesos de mamíferos procedentes de las grutas calcáreas de Iporanga en el Estado de São Paulo, Brazil. ''Rev. Mus. paulista, VII 59-124, 22 figs. ---- '22. (1907) - Sobre dos esqueletos de mamíferos fósiles armados recientemente en el Museo Nacional. ''Anales del Museo Nacional de Buenos Aires, series III, 9:35-43. ---- '23. Amthor, R. (1907) - Ein ausgesprochenes Bonebed im Rhät. ''Zeitschr. Naturwiss., LXXIX 299. ---- '24. Anderson, William (1907) - Introduction; Cretaceous rocks of Natal and Zululand. ''Rep. geol. Surv. Natal III 3-64. ---- '25. Anderson, William (1907) - Notes on the geology of the Drakinsberg Range. ''Rep. geol. Surv. Natal, III 153-160. ---- '26. Anderson, William (1907) - On the discovery in Zululand of marine fossiliferous rocks of Tertiary age, containing mammalian remains. ''Rep. geol. Surv. Natal, III 121-127, pl. VIII. ---- '27. Anderson, William (1907) - Note on some vertebrate remains collected in the Fayûm, Egypt, in 1906. ''Geol. Mag., IV (5) 97-100, figs. 1, 2. ---- '28. Anderson, William (1907) - Notes on the cervical vertebra of a zeuglodon from the Barton Clay of Barton Cliff (Hampshire). ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., LXIII 124-127, 1 text-fig. ---- '29. Andrews, Charles William (1907) - Note on the cervical vertebra of a Zeuglodon from the Barton Clay of Barton Cliff (Hampshire). ''Quarterly Journal of the Geological Society of London, 1907; 63(2):124-127. ---- '30. Andrews, Charles William (1907) - Notes on the osteology of Ophthalmosaurus icenicus Seeley, an ichthyosaurian reptile from the Oxford Clay of Peterborough. ''Geol. Mag., IV (5) 202-208, 5 figs. ---- '31. Andrews, Charles William (1907) - The recently discovered Tertiary Vertebrata of Egypt. ''Rep. Smithson. Insti., 1906 1907 :295-307. Sci. Progr. XX. Cent., I :668-682. ---- '32. Anonymous (1907) - Annual report for 1906-07. ''Rep. Leeds philos. lit. Soc., LXXXVII 40 pp. ---- '33. Anonymous (1907) - Beschtigung des Museums. ''Festschrift zur Erinnerung an die Eröffnung des neuerbauten Museums der Senckenbergischen Gesellsc, M. 50-51, pls. II-XII. ---- 34. Anonymous (1907) - Die diluvialen Menschen Thüringens. Aus der Natur (Zeitschr.), III 94. ---- '35. Anonymous (1907) - Expedition to the Desert of Fayoum, Egypt. ''Nat. Hist., VII 25-26, 57. ---- '36. Anonymous (1907) - History and traditions of the Taranaki coast. II. The ancient inhabitants of the Taranaki coast. ''Jour. Polynesian Soc., XVI 134-154, pl. III, tabs. ---- '37. Anonymous (1907) - Musées.Russian. ''Ezheg. Geol. Mineral. Rossii, IX (1) 91-94. ---- '38. Anonymous (1907) - Paläozoologische Exkursion nach Eggenburg. ''Verh. zool. -bot. Ges. Vienna, LVII (169)-(171) . ---- '39. Anonymous (1907) - Rapport annuel 1907.Russian. ''Trudy geol. Muz. Akad. Nauk, (S.S.S.R.) II 1-28. ---- '40. Anonymous (1907) - Revue générale. Acquisitions récentes sur la race de Crô-Magnon. ''Rev. préhist., II 260-267. ---- '41. Anonymous (1907) - Revue générale. Dents et maxillaires préhistoriques. ''Rev. préhist., II 351-358. ---- '42. Anonymous (1907) - Revue générale. La prétendue race négroïde de Grimaldi. ''Rev. préhist., II 288-294. ---- '43. Anonymous (1907) - The Naosaurus, or ship-lizard. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., VII 36-41, 2 figs. ---- '44. Anonymous (1907) - The skeleton of the Columbian mammoth. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., VII 5-6. ---- '45. Anonymous (1907) - The Warren mastodon. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., VII 91-92, 1 plate. ---- '46. Anonymous (1907) - Ueber Höhlenfunde in der Pfalz. ''Bergmannsfreund, 1907 99. ---- '47. Anthony, R. & Rivert, P. (1907) - Contribution à l'étude descriptive et morphogénique de la courbure femorale chez l'homme et les anthropoides. ''Ann. Sci. nat., VI (9) 221-261, figs. 1-4, tabs. ---- '48. Anthony, Raoul (1907) - Études et recherches sur les édentés tardigrades et gravigrades. ''Arch. Zool. expér., VI (4) 31-72, 13 figs., pls. I, II. ---- '49. Anthony, Raoul (1907) - Les affinités des Bradypodidae (paresseux) et, en particulier, de l'Hemibradypus mareyi Anth. avec les Hapalopsidae du Santacruzien de l'Amérique du Sud. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris CXLIV 219-221. ---- '50. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - Die älteste Säugetierfauna Südamerikas und ihre Beziehungen. ''Arch. Naturgesch, (Berlin) LXXIII (1) 233-244. ---- '51. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - ''Die Entwicklung der Kontinente und ihrer Lebewelt: ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Erdgeschichte. Leipzig. xix + 730 pp., 17 figs., 23 maps. ---- '52. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - Die Säugetierwelt Südamerikas. ''Zool. Jahrb. Syst., XXV 445-460. ---- '53. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - Paläogeographisches zum Stammbaum des Menshcen. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., X 203-215, pl. XV. ---- '54. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - Riesen der Tierwelt. ''Aus der Natur, (Zeitschr.) III 268-275, 308-313. ---- '55. Arldt, Theodor (1907) - Zur Atlantisfrage. ''Naturw. Wochenschr., XXII (n.s. vi) 673-679, 1 map. ---- '56. Ärnbäck-Christie-Linde, A. (1907) Der Bau der Soriciden und ihre Beziehungen zu andern Säugetieren. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XXXVI 463-514, 35 text-figs. ---- '57. Arnold, Ralph (1907) - The Los Angeles oil district, southern California. ''Bull. U. S. Geol. Surv., CCCIX 138-266, maps and plates. ---- '58. Auer, E. (1907) - Die Extremitäten von Metriorhynchus. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1907 536-538. ---- '59. Auer, E. (1907) - Weitere Beiträge zur Kenntniss des Genus Metriorhynchus. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1907 353-359. ---- - B-74= '1. Babeau, L. & Dubus, A. (1907) - Étude sur les limons des plateaux aux environs du Havre. ''Bull. Soc. géol. Normandie, XXVI 32-36, fig. ---- '2. Babeau, Louis (1907) - La préhistoire et la plage sous-marine du Havre. ''Bull. Soc. géol. Normandie, XXVI 37-45, pl. ---- '3. Baquié, Georges (1907) - Sur les gisements à échinides des environs de Nissan (Hérault). ''Bull. Soc. Étude Sci. nat. Béziers, XXIX 63-68. ---- '4. Barbiani, A. (1907) - Cenni sul mastodonte di Petroio (prov. di Siena) e sugli strati levantini in cui si rinvenne. ''Riv. ital. Pal., XIII 91-100, pl. I. ---- '5. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1907) - Ancient inhabitants of Nebraska. ''Records of the Past, 6 40-46. ---- '6. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1907) - Evidence of loess man in Nebraska. ''Bull. Nebraska Geol. Survey, 2 331-348. --- '7. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1907) - Evidence of man in the loess of Nebraska. ''Science, n.s. 25 110-112. ---- '8. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1907) - Prehistoric man in Nebraska. ''Putnam's Monthly, 1 413-415 and 502-503. ---- '9. Bardeleben, K. (1907) - Skelet (ausser Kopf) and Muskeln. ''Anat. Hefte, Ergebn, XVI 141-165. ---- '10. Bardeleben, K. (1907) - Zur vergleichenden Anatomie, besonders Paläontologie des Unterkiefers der Wirbeltiere. ''Anat. Anz., Ergänzungsh., XXX 34-37. ---- '11. Bardon, L. & Bouyssonie, A. & Bouyssonie, J. (1907) - Station préhistorique de la Coumba-del-Bouitou près Brive (Corrèze). ''Bulletin de la Société scientifique, historique et archèologique de la Corrèze, Brive XXIX 537-558, 8 figs., pl. ---- '12. Barrell, Joseph (1907) - Origin and signficance of the Mauch Chunk shale. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XVII 449-476, pls. xlix-lii, 1 text-fig. ---- '13. Barron, Thomas (1907) - The topography and geology cf the district between Cairo and Suez. ''Egypt Surv. Min. Fin., 133 pp., 7 pls., 9 figs. ---- '14. Barron, Thomas (1907) - The topography and geology of the Peninsula of Sinai (western portion). ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., 241 pp., 10 pls. ---- '15. Basedow, Herbert (1907) - Felsgravierungen hohen Alters in Zentral-Asien. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXIX 707-717, figs. 1-5. ---- '16. Bassani, Francesco (1907) - Su alcuni avanzi di pesci nell'arenaria glauconiosa delle isole tremiti. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. fis. mat. Naples, XIII (3) 156-160, 4 figs. ---- '17. Bassoli, G.G. (1907) - I pesci terziari della regione emiliana. ''Riv. ital. Pal., XIII 36-43. ---- '18. Bate, Dorothea M.A. (1907) - On elephant remains from Crete, with description of Elephas creticus, sp. n. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1907 238-250, pls. XII, XIII. ---- '19. Beasley, Walter L. (1907) - “A carnivorous dinosaur: A reconstructed skeleton of a huge saurian,” in: Scientific American, vol. 97, no. 24 (Dec. 14, 1907), pp. 437, 446-7. ---- '''20. Beasley, Walter L. (1907) - "Diplodocus: The greatest of all earthly creatures," in: Scientific American, vol. 96, no. 24 (June 15, 1907), pp. 491-492. ---- '''21. Beasley, Walter L. (1907) - Naosaurus: A fossil wonder. ''Scient. Amer., XCVI 368, 6 text-figs. ---- '22. Beasley, Walter L. (1907) - The greatest of mastodons. ''Scient. Amer., XCVII 103-104, 5 text-figs. ---- '23. Beddard, Frank Evers (1907) - Contributions to the knowledge of the systematic arrangement and anatomy of certain genera and species of Squamata. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1907 35-68, text-figs. 10-19. ---- '24. Beede, J.W. (1907) - Invertebrate paleontology of the Upper Permian Red Beds of Oklahoma and the Panhandle of Texas. ''Kansas Univ. Sci. Bull., IV 115-171. ---- '25. Behlen, H. (1907) - Der diluviale (paläolithische) Mensch in Europa, nach den neueren geologischen, paläontologischen und anthropologischen Forschungen; eine kritische Studie. ''Mitt. anthrop. Ges. Wien, XXXVII 1-17, 72-84. ---- '26. Behlen, H. (1907) - Über das Milchgebiss der Paarhufer; eine literaturgeschichtlichvergleichende Studie in 2 Teilen. II Teil: Vergleichendes. ''Jahrb. Nassau. Ver. Naturk., LX 249-309. ---- '27. Bender, Otto (1907) - Die Homologie des Spritzloches der Selachier und der Paukenhõhlen der Amphibien, Sauropsiden und Sãugetiere auf Grund ihrer Innervation. ''Anat. Anz. Erganzungsh., XXX 38-44. ---- '28. Bennett, Francis James (1907) - ''Ightham: the story of a Kentish village and its surroundings. London (The Homeland library). viii + 158 pp., 40 figs., plans, maps. ---- '29. Berdrow, Herm (1907) - Abstammung und Stammesentwicklung des Menschen. ''Illus. Jahrb. Naturk., V 124-130, 2 figs. ---- '30. Berdrow, Herm (1907) - Vom Eolithen zum Vinetariff. ''Illus. Jahrb. Naturk., V 211-220, 2 figs. ---- '31. Berg, L.S. (1907) - Die Cataphracti des Baikal-Sees (Fam. Cottidae, Cottocomephoridae und Comephoridae). ''Wiss. Ergebn. Zool. Exped. Baikal, 1900-1902 Lief, III ii+1-75 pages, pls. i-v, 15 text-figs. ---- '32. Beyer, Hermann (1907) - Studien über den sogenannten Schalleitungsapparat bei den Wirbeltieren und Betrachtungen über die Function des Schneckenfensters. ''Arch. Ohrheilk., LXXI 258-292, 7 figs. ---- '33. Beyer, Hermann (1907) - Studien über den sogenannten Schallleitungsapparat bei den Wirbeltieren und Betrachtungen über die Function des Schneckenfensters. ''Arch. Ohrheilk., LXXII 278-304, figs. 8-16. ---- '34. Bibbins, Arthur B. (1907) - Charles Willson Peale's painting "The exhuming of the first American mastodon". ''Science, (n.s.) XXV 297. ---- '35. Blackman, E.E. (1907) - Prehistoric man in Nebraska. ''Records of the Past, 6 76-79. ---- '36. Blake, J.F. (1907) - A monograph of the fauna of the Cornbrash. ''Palaeontogr. Soc. Mon., LIX 1-100, pls. ---- '37. Blanckenhorn, Max (1907) - Der Haupt-Buntsandstein ist keine echte Wüstenbildung. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIX 297-311. ---- '38. Blanckenhorn, Max (1907) - Zur Altersfrage der norddeutschen Eolithenfunde. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIX Monatsber. 82-89. ---- '39. Blum, Moïse (1907) - Les grottes de Grimaldi. ''La Nature, XXXV (2), no. 1777 34-36, 3 figs. ---- '40. Böckh, Johann (1907) - Direktionsbericht. ''Jahresber. ungar. Geol. Anst., 1905 7-37. ---- '41. Böckh, Johann (1907) - Mastodon longirostris from Erzséhetfalva.Hungarian, German. ''Földt. Közl., XXXVII 158, 210. ---- '42. Bogdanovich, Karol (1907) - Materialen zur Kenntniss des Muschelkalkes im Becken von Bombrowa.Russian; German summ. ''Trudy geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XXXV (2) 1-99, figs. 1-13, pls. I, II, tabs. ---- '43. Bolton, Herbert (1907) - On a marine fauna in the basement-beds of the Bristol coalfield. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LXIII 445-469, pl. XXX. ---- '44. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - Découverte d'un squelette humain à Laugerie-Haute. Anthrop. (Paris) XVIII 234. ---- '''45. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - La stratigraphie et la paléontologie de la Grotte des Enfants. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 79-81, fig. 3 (1906). ---- '46. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - La stratigraphie et la paléontologie de la Grotte du Prince. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 66-72, fig. 2 (1906). ---- '47. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - La stratigraphie et la paléontologie des grottes de Grimaldi. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 111-113 (1906). ---- '48. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - Notions générales sur les grottes de Grimaldi. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 58-60, fig. 1 (1906). ---- '49. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - Observations à propos de la Grotte du Prince. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, VII (4) 46-47. ---- '50. Boule, Marcellin (1907) - Observations on the sedimentary beds of Velay. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, VII (4) 389-391. ---- '51. Boussac, J. (1907) - La limite de l'Eocène et de l'Oligocène. ''Bulletin de la Société géologique de France, (Série 4), tome 7: 400-401 ---- '52. Bovard, J.F. (1907) - Notes on Quaternary Felidae from California. ''California Univ. , Dept. Geol. Sci. , Bull., vol. 5, no. 10, p. 155-170. ---- '53. Bradley, O. Charnock (1907) - Craniometrical observations on the skull of ''Equus prjevalskii and other horses. Proc. Roy. Soc., Edinburgh XXVII 46-50. ---- '54. Branca, W. (1907) - Die Eigenart der fossilen Säugetier-fauna Patagoniens. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturf. Freunde, Berlin 1907 8-11. ---- '55. Brandt, Alex (1907) - Ueber den Schwanz des Mammuts (''Elephas primigenius Blmb). Biol. Centralbl., XXVII 301-311, 4 text-figs. ---- '56. Braus, H. (1907) - Modelle des Kopfskeletts von Hexanchus und Heptanchus. ''Anat. Anz., Ergänzungsh., XXX 249-251. ---- '57. Breuil, Henri (Abbé) (1907) - La question aurignacienne. Étude critique de stratigraphie comparée. ''Rev. préhist., II 173-219, 2 figs. ---- '58. Briquet, Abel (1907) - La vallée de la Meuse. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., XXI 347-364, 3 figs. ---- '59. Briquet, Abel (1907) - Note préliminaire sur quelques points de l'histoire plio-pleistocène de la région gallobelge. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXXVI 2-44. ---- '60. Broili, Ferdinand (1907) - Ein neuer Ichthyosaurus aus der norddeutschen Kreide. ''Palaeontogr., LIV 139-162, pls. xii, xiii, 14 text-figs. ---- '61. Broili, Ferdinand (1907) - Ueber die Reste eines Nothosauriden aus den Kössener Schichten. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1907 337-339. ---- '62. Broom, Robert (1907) - A contribution to the knowledge of the Cape golden moles. ''Trans. S. African Philos. Soc., XVIII 283-311. ---- '63. Broom, Robert (1907) - Fossil reptilian remains from Natal, pt. I. On some reptilian remains from the supposed Beaufort beds of the Umkomazan River, Western Natal. II. On some reptilian remains from the Cretaceous beds at the mouth of the Umpenyati River. ''Rep. geol. Surv. Natal, III 93-95. ---- '64. Broom, Robert (1907) - On some new fossil reptiles from the Karroo beds of Victoria West, South Africa. ''Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XVIII (I) 31-41, pls. III, IV. ---- '65. Broom, Robert (1907) - On the geological horizons of the vertebrate genera of the Karroo Formation. ''Rec. Albany Mus., II 156-163. ---- '66. Broom, Robert (1907) - On two new reptiles from the Karroo beds of Natal. ''Ann. Natal Mus., I 167-172, pl. XXVIII. ---- '67. Broom, Robert (1907) - Report on the Department of vertebrate paleontology. ''Rep. S. African Mus., 1906 38-39. ---- '68. Broom, Robert (1907) - Some recent advances in Soutl African paleontology. ''Science, (n.s.) XXVI 796-797. ---- '69. Brown, Barnum (1907) - Gastroliths. ''Science, 25(636), p 392. ---- '70. Brown, Barnum (1907) - The Hell Creek beds of the Upper Cretaceous of Montana. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XXIII 823-845, 8 text-figs. ---- '71. Budinszky, Karl (1907) - Diluvialer Knochenfund bei Solymár.Hungarian, German. ''Földt. Közl., XXXVII 493, 562. ---- '72. Bumüller, Johannes (1907) - ''Die Entwicklungstheorie und der Mensch. Munich (Gesellschaft für Naturwissenschaften und Psychologie). 79 pp., 7 figs. ---- '73. Burckhardt, Carl Emanuel (1907) - Nouvelles recherches sur la formation pampéenne et l'homme fossile de la République Argentine. Partie géologique. I. La formation pampéenne de Buenos Aires et Santa Fe. ''Rev. Mus. La Plata XIV 146-171, figs. 1-10, pls. I-III. ---- '74. Burckhardt, Carl Emanuel (1907) Sur le climat de l'époque jurassique. ''Mem. Soc. cien. Mexico, XXV 45-49. ---- - C-=42 '1. Cacciamali, Giambattista (1907) - Sulle glaciazioni quaternarie. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XXVI 229-234, fig. ---- '2. Camous, L.-Victor (1907) - Reptiles et mammifères fossiles de la Débruge, près Apt (Vaucluse). ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XXXVI (1) 212-213. ---- '3. Capellini, Giovanni (1907) - Mastodonti del Museo geologico di Bologna. I. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, IV (6) 127-145. ---- '4. Capitan, L. & Peyrony, D. (1907) - Nouvelles fouilles à la Micoque. ''C. R. Assoc. francaise Avanc. Sci., XXXV (1) 150-151 (1906); XXXV (2), 722-724. ---- '5. Capps, S.R. (1907) - The girdles and hind limb of Holosaurus abruptus Marsh. ''Jour. Geol., XV 350-356, 3 text-figs. ---- '6. Cartailhac, Émile (1907) - Le moustiérrien et le pré-solutréen ou aurignacien des grottes de Grimaldi. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 135-154 (1906). ---- '7. Carus, Paul (1907) - ''The rise of man. A sketch of the origin of the human race. Chicago. 97 pp., illus. ---- '8. Case, Ermine Cowles (1907) - Additional description of the genus Zatrachis Cope. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XXIII 665-668, figs. 1-6. ---- '9. Case, Ermine Cowles (1907) - Description of the skull of Bolosaurus striatus Cope. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XXIII 653-658. pl. xlviii, text-figs. 1-5. ---- '10. Case, Ermine Cowles (1907) - Restoration of Diadectes. ''Jour. Geol., XV 556-559, figs. 1, 2. ---- '11. Case, Ermine Cowles (1907) - Revision of the Pelycosauria of North America. ''Publ. Carnegie Instn. Washington, no. 55. 176 pp., 75 figs., 35 pls. ---- '12. Case, Ermine Cowles (1907) - The character of the Wichita and Clear Fork divisions of the Permian Red Beds of Texas. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist, XXIII 659-664, 1 fig. ---- '14. Chapman, Frederick & Pritchard, G. B. (1907) - Fossil fish remains from the Tertiaries of Australia. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Victoria, (n. s.) XX 59-75, pls. V-VIII. ---- '13. Chapman, Frederick (1907) - On some fossils from Silurian limestone, Dolodrook Valley, Mt. Wellington, Victoria. ''Victorian Naturalist, XXIV 34-35 (1907-08). ---- '14. Christy, Miller (1907) - Bones of mammoth at Wrabness. ''Essex Naturalist, XV 46-47, 102-104. ---- '15. Chubb, E.C. (1907) - List of vertebrate remains from the Rhodesian Broken Hill mine. ''Geol. Mag., IV (5) 447-448. ---- '16. Chudeau, René (1907) - Excursion géologique au Sahara et au Soudan. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, VII (4) 319-346, pl. XI. ---- '17. Codrington, T. (1907) - Note on the fossil remains of a Plesiosaurus from Savernake. ''Wiltshire archaeol. nat. Hist. Mag., XXXV 114. ---- '18. Cognet, Marista, P.P. (1907) - ''Notes zoologiques sur la Nouvelle-Zélande.(Suite.) Les missions catholiques. Lyons. 214-216, 226-228, 2 figs. ---- '19. Cole, William (1907) - Pelvis of mammoth. ''Essex Naturalist, XIV XV 272 30-31, pl. II. ---- '20. Coleman, A.P. (1907) - Interglacial periods in Canada. ''C. R. Cong. geol. internat., x, Mexico, 1906 1237-1258. ---- '21. Combes, Paul (1907) - ''Idiochelys fitzingeri H. v. Mey. du Virgulien der cerin (Ain). Bulletin de la Société des naturalistes et des archéologues de l'Ain, Bourg XII (21) 6-7, pl. III. ---- '22. Combes, Paul (1907) - Sur un chélonien du Jurassique supérieur de l'Ain. ''Bulletin de la Société des naturalistes et des archéologues de l'Ain, Bourg XII (20) 27-29. ---- '23. Combes, Paul (1907) - Bons fossiles et mauvais fossiles. ''Cosmos, (Paris) LVII (4) 485-487, 2 figs. ---- '24. Commont, Victor (1907) - Fossiles à Montières. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Nord France, XVIII 211, 214, 242 (1906-07). ---- '25. Commont, Victor (1907) - Fossils from Saint-Acheul. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Nord France, XVIII 130, 214, 242 (1906-07). ---- '26. Commont, Victor (1907) - Observations récentes sur la faune quaternaire. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Nord France, XVIII 338-340. ---- '27. Conwentz, Hugo (1907) - Geologisch-palaeontologische Sammlung. ''Amt. Ber. staat. Mus. Naturk. Vorgesch., Danzig 1906 13-15. ---- '28. Corbett, H.H. (1907) - Remains of Bos primigenius near Doncaster. ''Naturalist, 1907 133. ---- '29. Cossmann, Maurice (1907) - Note rectificative. ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., XI 60. ---- '30. Cossmann, Maurice (1907) - Note sur le Callovien de la Haute-Marne et spécialement sur un gisement situé dans la commune de Bricon. Paléontologie. ''Bull. Soc. Agric. Haute-Saône, 1907 78-147. 2 figs., pls. I-III, tabs. ---- '31. Cossmann, Maurice (1907) - Rectifications de nomenclature. ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., XI 64. ---- '32. Cosyns, Georges (1907) - L'origine de la grotte de Rosée à Engihoul près d'Engis (Liége). ''Rev. Univ. Brussels, XII 501-510, 6 figs. (1906-07). ---- '33. Cotter, G. de P. (1907) - Fossils from the Miocene of Burma. ''Rec. geol. Surv. India, XXXVI 131-132. ---- '34. Courty, Georges & Hamelin, L. (1907) - Étude relative à la formation des loess de Villejuif. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, VII (4) 444-446. ---- '35. Courty, Georges (1907) - ''Explorations géologiques dans l'Amérique du Sud, suivi de tableaux météorologiques, etc. 4, Paris. xiv + 208 pp., 8 pls., illus., map, tab. ---- '36. Couffon, O. (1907) - Le Miocène en Anjou. ''Extrait du Bulletin de la Société d'Etudes scientifiques d'Angers, 42 pp. ---- '37. Crook, Whitman (1907) - Stratigraphic results of a reconnaissance in western Colorado and eastern Utah. ''Jour. Geol., XV 634-679, 11 text-figs. ---- '38. Cross, Whitman (1907) - Description of the Ouray quadrangle. ''Folio U. S. Geol. Surv., CLIII 1-20, maps and figures. ---- '39. Cunnington, William (1907) - Stegosaurus in Wilts. ''Wiltshire archaeol. nat. Hist. Mag., XXXV 317-318. ---- '40. Cushman, Joseph A. (1907) - Types in the paleontological collections of the Boston Society of Natural History. ''Proc. Bost. Soc. Nat. Hist., XXXIII 249-275. ---- '41. Cushman, Joseph A. (1907) - Types in the paleontological collections of the Boston Society of Natural History. ''Proc. Boston Soc. nat. Hist., XXXIII 249-275. ---- '42. Czarnocki, S. (1907) - Materialien zur Kenntniss der Carbon-Ablagerungen des Beckens von Dombrowa.Russian with German. ''Trudy geol. Kom., (U. S. S. R.) XXXIV (2) 168 pp., 6 pls., map. ---- - D-0= '1. - E-13= '''1. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1907) - Devonic fishes of the New York formations. ''Annual report of the New York state museum, Albany LX (V) (=Memoir 10 235 pp., 34 figs., 15 pls. ---- '2. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1907) - Mylostomid dentition. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool., L 209-228, pl. xix, 4 text-figs. ---- '3. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1907) - Types of fossil cetaceans in the Museum of Comparative Zoology. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool., LI 77-94, pls. i-iv, 2 text-figs. ---- '4. Edgeworth, David T.W. (1907) - Australasie. Les conditions du climat aux époques géologiques. ''C. R. Congr. géol. internat., Mexico X 275-298 (1906). ---- '5. Edgeworth, F.H. (1907) - The development of the headmuscles in Gallus domesticus, and the morphology of the head-muscles in the Sauropsida. ''Quart. Jour. Micr. Sci., (n.s.) LI 511-556, 39 figs. ---- '6. Edwards, W.H. (1907) - Evolution and history of bird life. ''Trans. Worcester Natural. Club, III 8-18. ---- '7. Elliot, A.I.M. (1907) - Some facts in the later development of the frog, Rana temporaria. Part I: The segments of the occipital region of the skull. ''Quar. Jour. Micr. Sci., London, LI 647-657, pls. xxxix, xl. ---- '8. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1907) - The Cretaceous fossils of Point Charles, Port Darwin. ''Official contributions to the paleontology of South Australia, No. 20. Supplem. 15-16, pls. IX-XI (pt.) (1906). ---- '9. Etzold, Franz (1907) - ''Säugetierreste aus den pleistocänen Tuffen von Punin, Ecuador. 528-538, pl. in Hans Heinrich Joseph Meyer, In den Hoch-Anden von Ecuador. Berlin. 551 pp., illus. . ---- '10. Evans, John (1907) - On a recent palaeolithic discovery near Rickmansworth. ''Trans. Hertfordshire nat. Hist. Soc., XIII 65-66, pls. II, III. ---- '11. Ewart, J. Cossar (1907) - On skulls of horses from the Roman fort at Newstead, near Melrose, with observations on the origin of domestic horses. ''Trans. Roy Soc. Edinb., XLV 555-587, pls. I-III, 6 text-figs. ---- '12. Ewart, James Cossar (1907) - The derivation of the modern horse. ''Quart. Rev., (London) CCVI 547-573, figs. 1-4. ---- '13. Exsteens, Maurice (1907) - Nouvelles fouilles du Fond-de-Forêt. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Bruxelles, XXVI cxlix-clvi, 4 figs. ---- - F-31= '1. Faura y Sans, Marián (1907) - Pleistocene ''Equus caballus and Bos urus from Sardanyola, Barcelona, Spain. But. Inst. catalana Hist. nat., VII 63-64. ---- '2. Favraud, A. (1907) - Découverte d'une mâchoire humaine dans une brèche quaternaire à industrie paléolithique. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXLIV 935-936. ---- '3. Favraud, A. (1907) - Station aurignacienne au Pont-Neuf, commune de la Couronne (Charente). ''Rev. anthropol., XVII 418-428, figs. 182-188. ---- '4. Favreau, Paul (1907) - Die Ausgrabungen in der Einhornhöhle bei Scharzfeld. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXIX 525-540, 8 figs. ---- '5. Feuillade (1907) - Aperçu géologique de la chaine des Pyrénées occidentales, du Bassin de l'Adour et des falaises du Golfe de Gascogne. ''Bull. mens. Biarritz-Assoc., XII (3) 47-48. ---- '6. Feuvrier, Julien (1907) - La station magdalénienne du Trou de la Mère Clochette à Rochefort (8 kilomètres de Dôle. ''C. R. Congr. préhist. France, II 238-240 (1906). ---- '7. Fiedler (1907) - Ueber Säugetierreste aus braunschweigischen Torfmooren nebst einem Beitrag zur Kenntnis der osteologischen Geschlechtscharaktere des Rindschädels. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXIX 449-508, 11 figs., pl. III. ---- '8. Filatoff, D. (1907) - Die Metamerie des Kopfes von Emys lutaria. ''Morph. Jahrb., XXXVII 289-396, pls. vii-x, 4 text-figs. ---- '9. Fischer, Eugen (1907) - Der Neandertalmensch nach neueren Forschungen. Uebersichtsreferat. ''Medizinische Klinik., Berlin III 1110-1113. ---- '10. FitzSimons, F.W. (1907) - Layard's beaked whale (Mesoplodon layardi Flower). ''Nature, LXXVI 247-248, 2 figs. ---- '11. Fortin, Raoul (1907) - Ossements de Bos primigenius Boj. des graviers quaternaires de la Seine. ''Bull. Soc. normande Études préhist., XIV 77-81, fig., pl. ---- '12. Fournier, E. (1907) - Recherches spéléologiques dans la chaîne du Jura. 8eet 9ecampagne 1905-1907. ''Spelunca, VII 89-128, figs. 1-5 (1907-09). ---- '13. Fox-Strangways, Charles Edward (1907) - The geology of the Leicestershire and South Derbyshire coalifield. With palaeontological notes and list of fossils by A. R. Horwood. Distr. ''Mem. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 373 pp., figs. 1-12, pls. I-VI. ---- '14. Fox, W. Storrs (1907) - Recent cave-digging in Derbyshire. ''Jour. Derbyshire archaeol. nat. Hist. Soc., XXIX 113-122, pls. I-VIII. ---- '15. Fraas, E. (1907) - ''Aëtosaurus crassicauda n. sp., nebst Beobachtungen über das Becken der Aëtosaurier. Jahresh. Ver. Naturk., Württemb., LXIII 101-109, pls. i, ii. ---- '16. Fraas, E. (1907) - Altes und Neues aus dem Hohlenfels bei Schelklingen. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXVIII 53. ---- '17. Fraas, E. (1907) - Entdeckung von Überresten grosser Dinosaurier in Ostafrika. ''Gaea Nat., Leben XLIV 55-56. ---- '18. Fraas, E. (1907) - Geologischer Streifzug durch Schwaben. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch. Ärzte, Stuttgart, LXXVIII (2, 1) 269-275 (1906). ---- '19. Fraas, E. (1907) - Geologisches aus Ägypten. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LXIII XLII-XLV. ---- '20. Fraas, E. (1907) - Pleistocäne Fauna aus den Diamantseifen von Südafrika. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIX, Aufs. 232-243, pl. VIII. ---- '21. Fraas, E. (1907) - Säge von Propristis schweinfurthi Dames aus dem oberen Eocäan von Ägypten. Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal. 1907 (I) 1-6, pl. I. ---- '''22. Franz, Victor (1907) - Neues vom Mammut. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XXII 479. ---- '23. Fraser, Colin (1907) - The geology of the Coromandel subdivision, Hauraki, Auckland. ''Bull. N. Zealand geol. Surv., no. 4. 154 pp., 32 pls., maps, sections. ---- '24. Frech, Fritz (1907) - Ueber die Klima-Aenderungen der geologischen Vergangenheit. ''C. R. Congr. geol. internat., Mexico X 299-325 (1906). ---- '25. Fritsch, Anton (1907) - ''Miscellanea paleontologica.-I. Palaeozoica. Prague (Národni museum). 23 pp., 12 pls. ---- '26. Fritsch, Anton (1907) - Ueber neue Saurierfunde in der Kreideformation Böhmens. ''Vestník ceské Spol., Nauk 1906 (33) 6 pp., 4 figs. ---- '27. Fuchs, Hugo L. (1907) - Über die morphologische Bedeutung des Squamosums am Säugetierschadel. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., X 147-170, 2 figs., pl. XI. ---- '28. Fuchs, Hugo L. (1907) - Untersuchungen über Ontogenie und Phylogenie der Gaumenbildungen bei den Wirbeltieren. I: Über den Gaumen der Schildkröten und seine Entwickelungsgeschichte. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., X 409-463, 8 figs., pls. XX, XXI. ---- '29. Fuchs, Hugo (1907) - Ueber das Hyobranchialskelett von Emys lutaria und seine Entwickelung. ''Anat. Anz., XXXI 33-39, 5 text-figs. ---- '30. Fuchs, Hugo (1907) - Ueber die Entwickelung des Operculums der Urodelen und des Distelidiums ("Columella" auris) einiger Reptilien. ''Anat. Anz. Ergänsungsh., XXX 8-34, pls. i, ii, 5 text-figs. ---- '31. Furlong, E.L. (1907) - Reconnaisance of a recently discovered Quaternary cave deposit near Auburn, California. ''Science, (n.s.) XXV 392-394. ---- - G-3= '1. Gaudry, Albert (1907) - Discours. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Monaco XIII (1) 43-44 (1906). ---- '2. Gaudry, Albert (1907) - ---- '''3. Gidley, J.W. (1907) - Revision of the Miocene and Pliocene Equidae of North America. ''Am. Mus. Nat. History Bull., vol. 23, art. 35, p. 865-934. ---- - H-3= '1. Hatcher, J.B. & Marsh, O.C. & Lull, R.S. (1907) - The Ceratopsia. ''United States Geological Survey Monograph, 49. ---- '2. Hay, O.P. (1907) - Descriptions of seven new species of turtles from the Tertiary of the United States. ''Am. Mus. Nat. History Bull., vol. 23, art. 34, p. 847-863. ---- '3. Hrdlicka, A. (1907) - Skeletal remains suggesting or attributed to early man in North America. ''Smithsonian Inst., Bur. Am. Ethnology, Bull., 33, 113 p. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-2= '''1. Kadic, Ottokar (1907) - Mesocetus hungaricus Kadic, eine neue Balaenopteridenart aus dem Mioziin von Borbolya in Ungarn. Mitteil. ''Jahrbuche Kgl. Ungarischen Anstalt, Budapest, vol. 16, no. 2, pp. 21-91, 70 figs., 3 pis. ---- '2. Knight, Charles R. (1907) - "Diplodocus Restored. The largest creature that ever roamed the earth," cover illustration for: ''Scientific American, vol. 96, no. 24 (June 15, 1907), p. 485. ---- - L-2= '1. Leriche, M. (1907) - Révision de la Faune ichtyologique des Terrains néogènes du Bassin du Rhône. ''A.F.A.S., 35e sess. (Lyon), Notes et Mémoires, pp. 335-352, pl. III, fig. 9-10 ---- '2. Leriche, M. (1907) - Sur la faune ichthyologique de l'Aquitanien marin des environs de Montpellier. ''A.F.A.S., 35e sess. (Lyon), Notes et Mémoires, pp. 352-356, pl. III, fig. 1-8 ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-1= '''1. Yermoloff, A. (1907) - The bisons of the Caucasus. ''Rep. Smithson. Instn. for 1906 (1907), 345-353, pls. i, ii, text-figs. 1-4. ---- - Z-5= '1. Zdarsky, A. (1907) - Zur Säugetierfauna der Eibiswalder Schichten. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, LVII 437-444, pl. IX. ---- '2. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1907) - Stanice diluvialního cloveka v Kijeve. ''Cas. vlasten. spol. Mus., XXIV 89-97, 5 figs., 4 pls. ---- '3. Zietz, Amandus Heinrich Chr. (1907) - Exhibit of bones of kangaroos and Thylacoleo. ''Trans. Proc. Roy. Soc. S. Australia, XXXI 317. ---- '4. Zietz, Amandus Heinrich Chr. (1907) - Report of the assistant director. Australia. South Australia. ''Public library, museum and art gallery, Adelaide; Report of the board of 1906-07 9-10. ---- '5. Zimmermann, E. I. & Berg, G. (1907) - Rotliegendes, Cenoman und Quartär im Waldenburger Bergland. ''Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XXV 769-776 (1904). ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-26 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List